


Jughead's Twin

by Yeyitsleelo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeyitsleelo/pseuds/Yeyitsleelo
Summary: What if Jughead Jones had a twin? TWIN AU





	1. Chapter 1

Betty was trying her very to not scowl at the sight of a certain jet black haired boy and a ginger haired girl laughing infront of her. Jughead Jones and Cheryl Blossom were suddenly bonding. And she hated it.

Now that she hated Cheryl of course it wasn’t that but because the fact that Cheryl could make Jughead laugh like that made Betty want to unleash the green eyed monster inside her and just yank her off of Her man. 

Yes, she was jealous. Terribly.

Ever since the death of Jason Blossom, Cheryl began hanging out with them thus making Jughead and Cherly realized that they had a lot of things in common like taste in movies etc. Betty did not seemed to mind at first, she wanted to give Cheryl the benefit of the doubt since Ronnie seemed to have grown closer to Cheryl ever since the sleepover. Apparently there was more to her then what meets the eye.

But now it seemed as if Cheryl has Jughead wrapped around her finger as they kept chattering with each other like there was no one else in the table but them.

Apparently Cheryl leaned over to Jughead’s hear and whispered something inaudible to Betty and to her dismay, Jughead gave Cheryl a shy smile. A smile which made Betty’s heart drop like a million times since that smile was always been reserved for her.

Betty could feel her eyes well up, she didn’t want to show them that she was crying so she quickly got up . Everyone at the table looked at her, surprised by her sudden movement. 

“Everything alright, B?” Veronica’s voice was evident with concern.

Betty nodded, “Yeah I just need to have some fresh air.” 

Kevin looked at her with doubt, “We are outdoors, Betty.”

She wanted to smack herself. Of course they were outdoors, they eat at the same lunch spot everyday. Archie got up as well and touched her arm, “You sure you’re okay?”

Her tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and everyone could see it, “Uh yeah of course. I just need to be… anywhere but here.”

She turned around as her tears fell from her eyes, she could hear Jughead call out her name but Betty did not stop. She did not care. 

All she could think about was Jughead and Cheryl being together and it hurts. Just when she had realized her feelings for him, he had gone for the most beautiful ginger in town. Her heart was broken. She knew when Archie did not reciprocate her feelings, it hurt but she got over it. Betty did not understand why this time with Jughead, it hurts lot more. She has lost him to another girl. Then again, no one picked her. Her family didn’t. Archie didn’t. And now Jughead. 

She brisk walked as fast as she could, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her feet had a mind of its own. Wiping her tears, she walked towards the empty football field. Her head still down.

Betty went on and on and wasn’t even watching where she was going until she rammed over something hard. She quickly looked up to say sorry but was absolutely taken back to see who it was.

Or at least who it looked like.

This dude had blonde hair that was tied into a small low bun and alluring green eyes. He had a strong jaw that looked so masculine and sexy. 

A guy that looked like Jughead but only it wasn’t Jughead. Betty spotted the difference; this guy has a mole above his upper lip while Jughead didn’t. He had more built too.

But Betty couldn’t help but still amazed at how similar they looked. 

“Jughead?” she said though she knew it wasn’t him. Betty just did not know what else to say.

The gorgeous guy laughed, “No I’m a lot cuter than he is.”

Betty couldn’t help but let out a small smile, “I I didn’t know he had-“

“A twin?” He raised his eyebrow, he sound amused like he wasn’t shocked at all. 

“Juggie doesn’t like to talk about me that much. Or his family” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

Betty nodded. All the years that she had known Jughead, he never really gave out details about his family. All Betty knew was that he had a sister and that was it. But still she was surprised to know that Jughead had a twin. That was a big deal. 

“Forsythe Jones the fourth. I’m the younger twin by 10 minutes. But please call me Fourth.” He smiled widely and took out his hand.

She took his hand, “Very nice to meet you.”

Instead of letting go of her hand, he brought to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently. Betty could feel her cheeks flush.

When he lets go of her hand, he walked closer to her, “I would say likewise but I don’t have your name yet.”

Suddenly feeling embarrassed , she said “Oh how rude of me. My name’s Betty. Betty Cooper.” 

He smiled, “Pretty name for a pretty blonde like you.” 

Now she knew that she was hardcore blushing, no guy has ever smooth talked to her before not to mention that this guy looked like Jughead. She felt her heart broke a little at the thought. 

“Now, Betty. Do you mind if you could give me a tour of your school? It’s pretty huge and I don’t know my way around here yet.” He had a hopeful gleam to his eye.

“Oh I-“ 

Suddenly she was cut off by Jughead’s voice that called out her name. Betty turned to see that the whole group was there jogging towards her. They wanted to ask if she was okay but their eyes landed on the person next to her. 

“Fourth?” Jughead asked in disbelief. All their friends including Cheryl was also surprised. 

“Call me crazy but I can see two Jugheads.” Kevin said, his eyes wide but raked over Fourth’s physique. 

“Hey big brother!” Fourth said with a huge grin on his face and gave Jughead a man hug which Jughead did not return. 

“What are you doing here?” Jughead asked when Fourth pulled away. His voice was anything but pleasant. It seemed like these two did not get along well.

Fourth mocked a hurt expression on his and placed a hand over his heart, “You don’t look happy to see me, Jugster! I’m wounded, truly I am.”

“I’m serious Fourth. What are you doing here?” His forehead creased a little bit more. 

“I’m attending Riverdale High now! Isn’t it great! We’re going to be in the same school! It will just be like the old times.” Fourth even used one arm to hook Jughead’s neck and ruffled his hair which caused his beanie to fall off. 

Betty couldn’t help but look a Jughead without his beanie. It just made him more attractive. She had seen him without the beanie of course but it can still take her by surprise. 

Unfortunately, Cheryl caught the beanie and placed it back on his head. Jughead gave her a thankful smile. The sight made her want to hurl. All the hurt from earlier came back to her again. 

“I didn’t know you had a twin Juggie.” Cheryl gave out a flirtatious smile. Now Betty was fuming. NO ONE CALLS JUGHEAD THAT NICKNAME BUT HER. 

Jughead must have noticed it, he turned to Betty. He knew very well that the nickname was just reserved for her. He noticed how Betty’s cheeks flushed 

Betty was beyond pissed but instead of showing it, she turned to Fourth with the sweetest smile on her face. 

“Fourth. About that tour that you wanted. I’d be happy to give to you.” Betty linked her arm with Fourth who looked pleased and nodded. She silently rejoiced when she saw Jughead flinch.

“See you later Jugster and uh… his friends.” They both started to walk away.

Fourth turned to her, “Thanks Betty for coming with me.”

Betty waved off the statement, “Oh please Fourth. Call me Betts” making sure, she emphasized loudly on the nickname 

Jughead froze. 

To be continued….


	2. Part two: The Plan

Betty couldn’t wait for the tour to be over, it’s not like Jughead’s twin was terrible to be with of course in fact, he was such a sweetheart, funny and a bit playful. She could definitely see the contrast between the brothers. One was dark and brooding and the other was carefree and just… happy. She was only impatient for the tour to be over since all the girls in the school fawned over him and even some guys too. She lost count at how many times they’ve been stopped to see if he was THE Jughead Jones who just decided to go blonde and grew his hair overnight. Geez.

 

“Last but not the least, the Blue and Gold Office where all mysteries are solved.” Betty clapped her hands together proudly and turned to Fourth who was looking at her amused.

 

“Now any questions?”

 

Fourth raised his brows and put his hand up, “I have one Miss. Cooper.”

 

“Care to explain that spark between you and my brother?” He grinned as he crossed his arms to his chest.

 

Betty’s heart stopped and looked down, her cheeks flushing. Was she really that obvious?

 

“I don’t know what you’re t-alking about?” She all but stared under his gaze, She heard him give out a soft chuckle.

 

“Oh please Miss Cooper, even a blind person could clearly see that there is something there. Plus that stunt you pulled earlier today? It was so obvious, I could die.”

 

God, she was the one who wanted to die at that moment. Betty knew she wasn’t exactly subtle but she sure as heck knew she wasn’t obvious. But now hearing it from the brother itself made her want to bury herself in embarrassment.

 

“Oh god, this is just humiliating.” Caving in, she buried her face with her hands not wanting to see the mockery that is Forsythe Jones the Fourth.

 

Fourth shook his head and stepped closer to her to remove both her hands from her face, “Hey hey, now don’t you dare cry on me now. It’s fine there’s nothing to be ashamed about. Though I can’t fathom how you’d rather go out with him than me. I’m the better looking twin.”

 

Betty couldnt help but playfully smack him on the arm, this time he laughed louder. She only knew him today but she felt a lot closer to him.

 

“You must be real special to him.”

 

Betty scoffed at that, “Sure and pigs can fly. Have you seen Cheryl Blossom? You know that red headed one beside him? She sure is special to him too”

 

Fourth’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “You mean the red headed chick that he could barely stand?”

 

Shaking her head in disagreement, not believing the fact that she was having an argument with another Jones, “You must be blind Fourth, he’s into her.” She didn’t even care that she sounded distraught when she said it.

 

He shook his head, “If there’s anyone that knows my brother more than anyone, it’s me. And trust me when I say this, he likes you.”

 

Betty blushed at the statement but was still confused, “I don’t see what you’re seeing.”

 

“That’s because you’re jealous. And jealous minds tend to get irrational and that pretty jealous head of yours is seeing things that aren’t there.”

 

She wanted to argue but somehow what he said made sense. Could she probably just got blinded by her insecurity that’s why she couldn’t see it?

 

“Okay maybe you’re right but Cheryl is one the most beautiful girls in this school. What makes you think that he won’t fall for her especially when she’s practically hurling herself at him?”

 

Fourth seemed puzzled for a moment and shook his head,” Because I know my brother well enough to know that he won’t go for girls like Cheryl. If you are as close to him as you say you do, you’d know that.”

 

Betty knew of course but her insecurity just really got the worst of her. Jughead was different, he wasn’t some random jock or a dude that would fall for the likes of Cheryl but still.

 

“I, I guess you’re right.” Betty sighed in defeat because what else is there to say?

 

Fourth smiled in triumph, “Ahh yes my favorite sentence.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean that Juggie has feelings for me.”

 

“Oh please Miss Cooper, he likes you. I know it and I-“ he paused for awhile and slowly grinned, “I just got a brilliant idea.”

 

Now Betty was confused, “What?”

 

He looked at her and all of a sudden, gone was the playful twin brother that was replaced by a very serious persona. His eyes were venomous like he could kill. Betty felt a shiver.

 

“But first let me ask you something” his voice deep and serious.

 

“Wh-what?” Betty stuttered.

 

“Are you really into my twin, Betty? Or is this just passing fancy to you because if it is-“Fourth inhaled as if calming his nerves.

 

“-I will make you pay. You got that? No one hurts my brother. No one.” He finished.

 

Betty sighed in relief, she was touched that Fourth was protecting his brother, “I like him, Fourth. I won’t hurt him.”

 

And just like that, his dark aura was gone was replaced by a smile of relieved, “Good. You just might be my new favorite blonde, other than myself of course.”

 

Now this twin was just as weird as Jughead, he spoke again, “Now time to formulate the plan?”

 

“What plan?”

 

“Plan-to-get-my-oblivious-twin-to-confess-your-feelings-for-you plan”. Fourth smiled proudly.

 

Betty was intrigued,” Go on.”

 

Fourth started walking back and forth infront of her, his finger on his chin and when he stopped to look at her, “What say you and I go on a date?”

 

To say that she was shocked was the understatement of the year, “Excuse me?”

 

Fourth shrugged, “You and me. Let’s go out on a date.”

 

“How is dating you help my situation?”

 

“Well Miss Cooper. There are only two things that I was born to do in this world. First is to be awesome and second is to-“ he paused for a dramatic effect.

 

“-annoy the heck out of my brother. Jughead Jones the third.” He finished.

 

When he saw the look of confusion on her face, he continued, “Trust me when I say this, no one knows how to push Jugster’s buttons than me. And when I do, feelings will be flying everwhere.” With that, he winked at her.

 

Betty sighed and gave it a thought. It wouln’t hurt, right?

 

“So what do you say, Miss Cooper? Do you accept?” Fourth asked her with a smug look on his face. He probably knows that she would agree but he still wanted to hear it.

 

Opening her mouth but before she could say anything, a voice interrupted her, “Accept what?”

 

They both were startled and turned around to see Jughead leaning on the doorway. His expression unreadable. Oh dear god, did he hear anything?

 

Fourth doesn’t seem frazzled in fact he smiled wider, “Hey big brother! I was just asking our favorite blondie here if she would like to go on a date with me.”

 

Fourth even placed an arm around her shoulder which made Jughead give him a glare but it was gone in an instant.

 

“Betty wouldn’t do-“ Jughead started to say but Betty quickly interrupted him.

 

“Yes Fourth. I’d love to go out with you.” Betty beamed at him hoping It didn’t look fake.

 

Fourth smiled knowingly “Great. I’ll text you soon. Bye Betts.” Fourth said lovingly and turned to Jughead who looked like he was going to murder someone.

 

“Don’t call her that” Jughead said in a voice that Betty rarely hears and it sent chills to her spine.

 

Fourth puts his hands up in defeat, “Alright calm down Jugster. I’m off now. See you later.”

 

With that, Fourth left and both Jughead and Betty were left in the room.

 

“What was that?!” Jughead walked up to her with an incredulous expression on his face.

 

Betty decided to play dumb, “What was what?”

 

“Oh don’t play that with me, Betty. You agreeing to be my twin’s date?!” Jughead wanted to pull his hair out of frustration. He didn’t want anyone near her.

 

“Yes I agreed to go out with him now what’s the big deal?” Betty crossed her arms.

 

“The big deal is that he is my brother!”

 

Betty shook her head, “And so? Is there something wrong with dating your brother? Or anyone for that matter?”

 

Jughead was silent. There were thousands of reasons why he wont agree for Betty to date his brother or any guy in school. Betty saw the hesitation and wanted to see if she could get him to talking about his feelings.

 

“Well Juggie? Give me a reason a why I shouldn’t go out with him.” Betty pried hoping to get a reaction from him.

 

_“Say that you’ll fight for me. Prove your brother right.”_

But he said nothing, remained still but Jughead’s shoulder tensed up.

 

_“Because you should be with me”_

Jughead wanted to yell it out loud but somehow the words couldn’t escape his mouth. Instead he just remained quiet and Betty misinterpreted his silence.

 

“Guess not.” Betty wanted to cry again but dared herself not to. She still had some pride left in her so she wont.


	3. Final Chapter

For the whole week, Betty and Fourth hung out together at lunch and even after school much to Jughead’s dismay. He decided to talk to her again about the date. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

So after school he went to her locker and saw her at her lockers with books against her chest. Her laughter enveloped his ears that sounded music to ears, but he scowled when he saw who was making her laugh.

 

Fourth.

 

He quickly went up to them and noticed that they had grown closer which made his blood boil.

 

Fourth seemed to have noticed him and smirked at Jughead, “Hey Jugster. How’s my favorite twin?”

 

Jughead crossed his arms and frowned at him, “I’m your only twin.”

 

Betty turned to to give him a small smile, her heart leaped when she saw his face. Sure she had been hanging with a guy that looked like him but this was Jughead. Her heart could spot the difference.

 

“Hey Jughead.” Jughead wanted to cringe that she wasn’t calling him by his nickname but he decided to shrug it off.

 

“What are you guys going talking about?” Jughead wanted to just cut the chase. Making small talks just wasn’t his thing.

 

Fourth smiled knowingly at Betty, “Betts and I were jus-“

 

“Don’t call her that.” Jughead cut his brother off, he couldn’t stand that he was calling her by _his_ nickname for her.

 

Fourth rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay. Miss Cooper and I were just talking about our date this Saturday.”

 

“And where might that be?” Calm down, Jughead thought to himself

 

“Im bringing her to the Gold coast beach.” Fourth shrugged. Jughead frowned, Gold Coast Beach but that was a completely different town which was a 2 hour drive from Riverdale.

 

“But that’s in a completely different town, Fourth. You can’t bring her to the beach!”

 

Fourth chuckled, “I can and I will.”

 

Betty just looked at the twins back and forth, really confused as to why there is so much tension between the both of them.

 

Then Jughead did the most unexpected, “Well I’m coming along too.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened and Foruth’s grinned turned into a full blast smile with his perfect teeth showing.

 

“Bingo.” Fourth thought to himself. This is more than he expected.

 

\--

 

After the three of them arrived at the beach, all were pleasantly surprised that the sun was up and they could feel the heat against their skin.

 

They settled on a spot and placed their mats and picnic basket on the sand. Jughead made sure that his mat was in the middle of theirs. He probably was acting like a jerk right now but he doesn’t care about that. Fourth wasn’t going to touch her anywhere, hes going to make sure of that.

 

The two boys took off their shirt and Betty tried hard to stare at Jughead’s physique. He wasn’t’wearing his beanie which made his black hair fall to his eyes. He had the right amount of muscles on his arms, a six pack and a prominent V near that goes to his…. Betty blushed furiously at the thought. She didn’t want to let him see that she was blushing at the thought of him so she stood up.

 

“Uhm… I’ll just go and change into a proper attire.” Betty started and her eyes went to Fourth who gave her a thumbs up and she nearly rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Make him drool and wear something that shows a little bit of skin.” Fourth told her the day before and she couldn’t believe her ears.

 

“No I will not wear something provocative!” Betty disagreed at the thought.

 

Fourth chucked, “I’m not telling you to wear lingerie infront of him, Miss Cooper. Just show a little bit of skin that’s all just to get a reaction from him.”

 

Betty sighed and was starting to regret accepting help from the cunning twin.

 

She went to the nearest changing room and wore her black and white one piece suit that had a low cut V at the front that show cleavage. Looking at the mirror, she was glad that she decided to lay off on her fast food for a week at least now she didn’t look bloated.

 

But it hell will freeze first if she would be seen in that without a cover up so she opened her beach bag and took out an off shoulder see through long sleeve cover up that hung until her belly.

 

\--

 

When Betty was out of the earshot, Jughead turned to Fourth who was smirking at him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing Fourth but I’m telling you to back off from Betty.” Jughead started.

 

He was expecting Fourth to fight him for it but was surprised that he smirked, “Why should I, Jughead? She’s pretty and the two of us hit it of really well.”

 

“She’s not just some girl, Fourth. She’s my friend.” Jughead argued, his arms crossed.

 

Fourth raised a finger up in the air, “Key word, a friend. Unless you have the hots for her, id kindly back off.”

 

Jughead badly wanted to admit that he had feelings for Betty and for Fourth to just let him get her but again, his stupid woudn’t say it.

 

“I- I don’t think of her that way.” Jughead stuttered.

 

Fourth smirked and thought to himself, “Liar”

 

“So that settles it.” Fourth looked up and smirked at the sight. “Hey beautiful”

 

Jughead frowned and turned to see the beautiful Betty Cooper in a swimsuit that made him think of carnal thoughts. His eyes widened as his eyes raked over her long creamy legs that could go on forever. Her hair was down, which made her blonde waves reach her shoulders. Jughead thought that she was the most stunning girl ever.

 

Betty walked up to them and carefully sat down, blushing at the sight of Jughead trying hard not to check out. Now she was happy that she took Fourth’s advice to wear the suit. Jughead’s face when he saw her was priceless.

 

It was already 5 pm when the three of them decided to go to the restaurant infront of the beach. They decided to sit outdoors where they could just face the sunset. Betty changed into a summer dress and the boys just decided to wear polo shirt. Jughead wasn’t wearing his beanie this time

 

Fourth went to pull out a chair for her but Jughead beat him to it, “Ill do it.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened but hid her flushing face from him, she glanced at Fourth who was behind Jughead and gave her an “I-told-you-so” look.

 

“Thanks Juggie.” She smiled and Jughead wanted to swoon at that. She was calling him “Juggie” again. The world was right again… almost.

 

All three ordered their meals and after a while Betty got up to go the bathroom leaving the twins behind.

 

Both were silent for awhile, until Jughead spoke, “How’s mom?”

 

His voice wasn’t bitter, just curious. Fourth noted and shrugged, “She’s fine I guess. She misses you.”

 

“Well she shouldn’t have left me if that was the case.” Jughead couldn’t help but say.

 

Fourth shook his head, “You know that I’d never have left you if I hadn’t thought it was the right thing to do.”

 

So finally they were talking about their dispute, Jughead looked at his twin brother and his best friend. They were so close Given that they both wanted to kill each other when they were kids but they too would protect one another if the situation called for it.

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

“Because our mother needed a man in the family, someone to protect jellybean and her when the time comes.” Fourth’s voice was full of emotion that it took Jughead by surprise.

 

“We could have done it together.”

 

“Where does that leave our Dad then? He might be all kind of messed up but he cares about us. Especially, you’ve always been his favorite and don’t even try to deny it.” Fourth said.

 

Jughead wasn’t going to. It was true anyways and their mom has always favored Fourth. It was just the way it is.

 

“That’s why I’m back in Riverdale to mend things with you-“ Fourth started as he connected his hands to the back of his head and leaned comfortably on the chair.

 

 

“and plus I got something out of it too. Look at us, we’re bonding and I’m dating the hottest girl in school.”

 

Long gone was the affection he just felt for his brother that was replaced by his urge to protect Betty.

 

“There’s more to Betty than just being beautiful! She’s special.” Jughead’s voice was defensive now.

 

Fourth knew that he gonna get to Jughead soon so he started to scoff as if in disbelief, “I doubt it. She’s just another chick that I’d bone to be honest.”

 

Jughead was counting to ten so he doesn’t burst. His voice all venomous now, “Are you telling me that you are not actually going to take her seriously?”

 

Fourth raised his brows and shook his head, “Nope. In fact, after I fuc-”

 

He wasn’t able to continue since Jughead’s fist connected to his face. His left eye began to swell but wasn’t able to tend to it since Jughead didn’t waste his time and  fisted the collar of his shirt.

 

He never saw his twin ever this angry, his green eyes were dark now in anger.

 

“I knew you were a jerk but I didn’t know you were an asshole!” Jughead sneered at him.

 

Everyone started noticing their fight and was glancing at them. Fourth tried to take his twin’s hands away from him but Jughead was somewhat stronger and did not even move.

 

“Dude! Why do you care anyways!?” Fourth asked, his voice loud now.

 

“Because I love her, you pathetic turd!” Jughead yelled at his brother. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Jughead lets go of Fourth, his breath heavy, trying to calm himself down. He actually said it out loud and it felt good.

 

He turned to Fourth who was calmed down. His expression unreadable. “I love her Fourth. I love Betty so much it hurts. I love everything about her, the way she smiles, laughs, the way she worries about every little thing even if it doesn’t matter. I love how she’s selfless and puts everyone first before her. I love that about her. I love how she thinks that she’s not as beautiful as those girls in our school when in truth, she’s the most gorgeous one out there”

 

Jughead looked away for a second, let out a breath feeling the weight off his shoulders, and turned back to his brother frowning.

 

“And you’re just disregarding that.” He finished his voice in disbelief.

 

After a few seconds of silence, he heard a soft voice behind his back. He stilled, he knew that voice anywhere.

 

“What?” He turned to see Betty spoke. Tears in her eyes and Jughead wanted to die at that moment. He knew that she had heard his confession based on her expression. She was going to freak out. Jughead thought to himself and he wanted to punch himself.

 

He felt a pat on his shoulder and he knew it was his brother, “This is my cue to leave.”

 

Fourth went to Betty who was still in shocked, he gently kissed her temple. “Take care of my twin”

 

Betty nodded, tears were freely falling now on her cheeks, “Thank you Fourth. For Everything”

 

Fourth nodded back and walked away from them. His heart happy that his twin brother will finally get a chance for his happiness even if he got punched for it, it was worth it.

 

Betty walked up to Jughead who spoke, “Betty I can explain-“

 

She shook her head and took his hand, “Let’s take a stroll.”

 

\--

 

After minutes of walking in silence, hand in hand on the beach, Jughead was confused as to why she wasn’t screaming at him that he ruined their friendship but instead she was letting him hold her hands. He stopped and turned to face her.

 

He looked into her eyes and he felt like he could drown in them. He took a deep breath. This is it.

 

“Betty I love you.” Jughead spoke and nothing could compare that feeling being able to finally tell her the truth.

 

Betty smiled wide and used her hand to touch his face, he leaned into her touch. He briefly closed his eyes, feeling her touch.

 

“I love you too Jughead Jones the Third.” She replied, her eyes looking at him full of love.

 

His green eyes widened and it made Betty love him even more, “You- you love me?”

 

Betty chuckled at his expression and used her other hand to cup both his cheeks, “Yes I do.”

 

Jughead couldn’t believe it, the girl he loves, loves him back! He took her hands away from his face and jumped up and down, his fist up in the air.

 

He yelled out, “Woohoo! Betty Cooper loves me! She loves me!”

 

Betty laughed out love, her heart bursting with happiness. Finally the boy in the beanie loved her. Fourth was right. He did love her and she was the happiest the girl in the world.

 

Jughead turned to her again, a big smile plastered on his face, he jogged his way back to her. Not wasting anytime, he used his hand to grab the back of her neck and pressed his lips on hers. Betty squealed at the contact but kissed him back with all her might.

 

She placed her hand on his wrist, and one arm wrapped his waist. Moving his hand away from neck, it went to her back, pulling her closer to him. Jughead carefully opened his mouth and used his tongue to touch her lips, asking for entrance which she gladly opened her mouth. She had never been kissed like this before, this kiss was different and it was full of love.

 

Both did not want to let go but they needed to breathe, he placed his forehead to hers. They stood there, catching their breaths and just looked into each other’s eyes.

 

Jughead suddenly stilled, “But how about Fourth?”

 

Oh right! Jughead didn’t know about their plan Betty chucked which made Jughead even more confused.

 

“Your twin, Juggie, has formulated this plan so you could confess your feelings to me which I agreed to because you just wouldn’t budge!” Betty pinched his belly which was impossible because he doesn’t seem to have body fat.

 

“You mean, all this week of pure torture was all planned?”Jughead couldn’t believe it but somewhat he did. Fourth truly knew how to get him to talking. He reminded himself to thank his brother later.

 

“-and I’m glad I agreed to it. Even if I knew that Cheryl had the hots for you.” Betty pouted which Jughead wanted to kiss her again but was taken back with what she said.

 

“Cheryl?” Jughead’s face was now very confused. He definitely the most oblivious when it came to girls.

 

Betty nodded, “You guys were just bonding and all that. I thought that you- you might like her too.”

 

Jughead shook his head in protest and cupped her face, “Sure Cheryl is pretty but there is only one girl that I will ever have the hots for. This particular beautiful blonde in my arms, right now. She’s all I need, not anyone else.”

 

Betty blushed and tiptoed to wrap her arms around his neck, “May I know her name?”

 

Jughead leaned in while smiling at her, “Elizabeth Cooper.”

 

Their lips pressed against each other. This kiss was slower now, different than the first but still held the same meaning. Jughead held her closer and caressed her back as he kisses her. Nothing could compare the feeling of happiness he felt right now.

 

“Get a room!” A voice from a far yelled which made them pull away. They both knew it was Fourth. The twin that got them together and they will forever be grateful to him.

 

Their laughter could be heard from a mile. Fourth smiled to himself.

 

“Job well done again, Forsythe Jones the Fourth.”


End file.
